


Three Years

by Salted_Toffee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Timeline, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Toffee/pseuds/Salted_Toffee
Summary: Thoughts?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Three Years

So I heard that Noelle stated that the events of the show happen over the course of three years, which... is strange, I don’t know how she got that number, but I’m sure they didn’t put much thought into it... But I tried to make sense of it, somewhat, anyway. So this is what I got so far:

Year 1:

| Season One  
| From Ep1 - The Sword Pt1  
| To Ep13 - The Battle of Bright Moon

Year 2:

| Season Two {Mostly}  
| From Ep1 - The Frozen Forest  
| To Ep5 - White Out

Year 3:

| Season Two {Only a little}  
| From Ep6 - Light Spinner  
| To Ep7 - Reunion  
| Season Three  
| From Ep1 - The Price of Power  
|To Ep7 - The Portal  
| Season Four  
| From Ep1 - The Coronation  
| To Ep 13 - Destiny Pt2  
| Season Five  
| From Ep1 - Horde Prime  
| To Ep13 - Heart Pt2

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
